


wash my memory clean

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Sexual Content, Whump, mentions of everyone's favorite immortal man, unholy absolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Eve’s skin is warm under her hands, this woman who burns too brightly, who is sunshine and darkness and responsible for every misdeed, every slip, every pain along the way.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Eve
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	wash my memory clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/gifts), [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/gifts).

She kisses as if she could cleanse the memory of him from her body and  _ oh _ this is wrong, so wrong, but Chloe doesn’t care,  _ can’t _ care as her fingers find their way beneath Eve’s dress. Eve’s skin is warm under her hands, this woman who burns too brightly, who is sunshine and darkness and responsible for every misdeed, every slip, every pain along the way. And she kisses with teeth and tongue, and Chloe has never thought of herself as strong, but she pulls Eve up onto her bed, drags the dress over her head.

She feels a line of heat trace across her waistband and Eve is already pulling her underwear off.  _ “Please,” _ Eve whimpers, and Chloe lets her strip her bare, scrapes her fingernails across Eve’s back when she surges up for another kiss. Her touch is a brand, cauterizing the wounds that have been cut so deep into Chloe’s heart. The ones that she let fester, the ones she let drive her away even though she had known the truth all along. This heat is holy absolution, want and need and forgiveness demanded, and, when Eve kisses between her thighs, she is all sharp angles and too much mercy.

Eve’s fingers are buried in her cunt, and her teeth scrape against Chloe’s breast, and she repeats it like a mantra, over and over.  _ I’m sorry for Cain. I’m sorry. _ Her hands are softer than his ever were. The words skitter across Chloe’s skin, burrow into her and she tastes ash in her throat, tastes brine on Eve’s lips. There are bruises on her hip and scratches on Eve’s skin, the markings of sin on her flesh a tattoo she dares not cover up.

When she comes, there is no name on her lips, and she is  _ tabula rasa, _ the hollow ache replaced with emptiness. Eve’s weight is heavy over her, and she shoves the other woman away, rolls onto her side. The tears that prick at the corners of her eyes are hot and vicious, and she squeezes them shut until she hears Eve slip from the bed, gather her clothes, and leave.

Chloe’s first sob comes out as laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck my brain and the horse it rode in on


End file.
